


Shawn always gets hurt

by BTS_215



Series: Shawn Always Gets Hurt [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alpha Carlton Lassiter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Shawn Spencer, Episode: s03e08 Gus Walks Into a Bank, Episode: s04e09 Shawn Takes a Shot In the Dark, Episode: s04e10 You Can't Handle This Episode, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Shawn Spencer, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215
Summary: or all the times that Carlton had to ensure Shawn's safety and Shawn wanting to care for his alpha.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: Shawn Always Gets Hurt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Carlton Lassiter kept many things to himself, the fact he was an alpha, most people wouldn’t even realize it. He was mated, and had children, also a fact not many knew about him. His life was kept a secret, his mate being the only person who actually knew everything about him. 

So when a ‘psychic’ detective came into the station nobody understood why the man was always disagreeing with him. At first they thought it was because he was an omega, and therefore under him. It made the man become even more unlikable, until they realized that the man was happy and relaxed around the omega. Nothing like his usual self.

“ Spencer, get off my chair.”

“ No can do Lassie, I need a little time to relax.”

The omega leaned back falling asleep almost immediately as Lassiter was forced to stand there and finish his work. Never disturbing the omega and ignoring everyone else.

They couldn’t believe the man was being civil, especially after what they had thought.

So when Spencer put himself in a hostage situation they started to understand why Carlton acted the way he did. His scent was potent, pure alpha, drowning him in it, he was panicking. The omega inside was not supposed to be there. He got a call and had to answer it worriedly looking at the windows. They didn't understand until people came running from the bank. 

“ Dude, I've never seen Shawn act like that.”

The second guy was out, Lassiter was gone, running inside as he ignored protocol. When he walked out with Shawn in his arms they stared at the odd duo in confusion. They could hear them fighting, as they got closer they could make out their words.

“ Shawn, you are pregnant, do not put yourself in these kinds of situations. This is not good for you or the baby. Jesus, if the kids were watching…”

The duo looked up at everyone else and Shawn was quickly put down.

“ Just what is all this about?”

Chief Vick was staring them down as Shawn blushed looking down. 

“ I-i’m pregnant.”

“ congrats. But what is this about kids?”

“ I-i have four children.”

They blinked, staring at the omega in shock before looking up at Lassiter.

“ How did he know but none of us?”

They watched them share a quick look before seeming to come to an agreement and looking back at everybody.

“ He’s my alpha.”

“ You’re mated?!”

“ Yes.”

They all crowded them asking millions of questions ignoring the alpha negotiator as they wanted to know everything.

“ When did you meet?”

“ Kind of a funny story, but we should probably get back to the station for that.”

When they returned to the station word had traveled and everyone was giving them knowing looks as they walked. Their desk was already crowded but they moved as they walked closer.

“ So, we met here actually.”

“ Yes, I remember that night. I was a rookie cop.”

“ and my dad had just arrested me.”

“ What?!”

They looked at the others before smiling softly.

“ I may have borrowed my hookups, neighbors car, and my dad arrested me. So… upon entering I could pick him out from anybody. My father took me to the holding cells and booked me, and I went through the process and all, but I had a lovely visit from a rookie cop.”

“ And once he was out we started dating. There was no denying that we were mates, but we still wanted to figure out if this would work.”

“ So I didn't go to college and stayed here with Lassie. We have four kids, and on the way to five. Our oldest is five year old Anna. Then we had triplets, that was a huge surprise. And this time, while the doctors say it will only be one kid, we just have to wait and see.”

They all smiled watching the couple as they could finally see all the tells between them. The love, the care, everything had always been there, but you wouldn’t have noticed if you never looked.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlton was pissed. Shawn had just come back from maternity leave and there was a new cop that was flirting with him. An alpha who was flirting with his omega. He couldn’t help it. He needed to show his claim. 

When they were home Carlton claimed Shawn again and again. Hickies and bites covered his body. The omega was thoroughly fucked. 

Returning to the office they could all smell the scent. They knew why if they knew Shawn. Carlton was smug when the flirting alpha couldn’t keep a straight face.

“ so… you have a good night?”

He turned to O'Hara and smirked.

“ of course. “

“ Maybe go a little easier.”

“ Why?”

He turned to look back at Shawn watching the omega limp slightly and sit down with a wince. 

“ oh…”

He got up walking to the omega and carefully took his hands going to his knees.

“ Baby… I’m sorry.”

“ For what? Lassie this is amazing. I love this. Everybody knows what we did, what you did. Everything is a constant reminder.”

Carlton looked at Shawn in confusion seeing the happiness that radiated from the omega, the content in the bond.

“ Okay. That’s great love. Let me know if I ever do too much.”

The omega just smiled and leaned closer kissing the alpha’s forehead.

“ Thank you.”

“ for what?”

“ That alpha couldn’t take a hint. I wanted to be nice… but..”

The alpha smiled kissing him. 

“ Spencer, you are too kind to the world.”

“ impossible.”

The alpha who constantly flirts never spoke to Shawn outside of work again.


	3. Chapter 3

It started off as a normal day, but by nightfall when Carlton came home and Shawn wasn’t there, a note that the kids were with his father, Carlton got worried. He called Shawn who went to voicemail and a few seconds later got a call from Gus. 

Shawn was kidnapped. He went to the site and found blood, he was shot too. The pain setting in a few seconds later. He must have been knocked out. 

“ Fuck. his dad has the kids right now… we need to find him soon. He’s hurt.”

They called it in and got a text a few minutes later. A jumble of words, that didn't make much sense. 

By morning Carlton was searching for Shawn with his father. The kids were at the station with Gus and O'Hara. 

Both alpha’s in search of Shawn were worried, their scents suffocating each other as they drove along. They started to understand the texts Shawn gave them soon after. 

On foot they ran around, Carlton caught his scent. It was faint but there. He hunted, searching for his omega. When they got closer to the sight Carlton and Spencer walked towards the door. An alpha answered, reeking of Shawn. Knocking the other alpha unconscious and storming through the door with his guns out. The other alpha had Shawn with a gun to his head.

“ Stay back.”

“ Hey Lassie.”

“ Shawn.. It’s okay.”

“ Of course it is. I have about a minute until my heat and then it’s over.”

“ What?”

The guy with the gun to Shawn’s head stopped looking at the omega with wide eyes.

“ A-are you mated?”

“ Yeah, my alpha is right there. You want to let me go? I have to get home to my kids too. I have five… the oldest is five, youngest is two months.”

“ T-two months?”

“ Yep.”

Shawn stared at Carlton the whole time as the alpha was conflicted. The smell of the alpha’s arousal was starting to come through. The omega’s breath was labored, his heat starting. They wouldn’t be going anywhere for a bit.

“ O-okay… I'm just going to go.”

The second the gun was off of Shawn, Carlton tackled the other alpha. Cuffing him and bringing him outside to his father.

“ This is the worst timing ever. Get a paramedics here now. One with an emergency suppressor.”

“ It started?”

“ He’s distressed.”

The heat was easily subdued when the paramedics got there and the alpha was with him the entire time. 

“ Guess I'll be at home more often.”

“ You will not be taking any cases while injured Shawn… none.”

“ fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Shawn returned to work it was different, they were antsy. Annoyed with each other. Clearly the children have gotten in the way.

“ Shawn?”

“ What?”

He looked up at O’hara as she took a step closer to the omega.

“ You really need a vacation.”

“ I just got to work though.”

“ I mean one with just the two of you.”

He looked over at Lassiter biting his lip, contemplating it.

“That would be wonderful, if i didn't have a workaholic.”

“ Then make it work. We could make a fake case. And you can relax. What about a romantic spa day? I can get you an appointment. A couple?”

“ If you can get him to stop working for a day. Oh, undercover work. That would be wonderful.”

The two spent a lot of time planning the entire thing, going through different scenarios. They couldn't make it so that he would actually arrest someone. Not to mention he would protest to Shawn being his partner in an undercover situation. For all that Carlton was, he was very protective over Shawn. That much was clear for anyone who had met the two together.

" What if we just get a case, not a dangerous one, but one to just relax more with. Like, remember when we had the missing wedding ring? It was an accidental death, but we got to spend the week in a hotel. Granted Carlton was pissed when I spent a night throwing a bachelor party that cost so much."

That was a fun case, not the whole finding the body, but just getting a taste of rich life. Being with Carlton and not worrying about children. They were so relaxed then, the case was easy, they didn't spend that long pouring over the evidence. It was fun to almost ruin a wedding, and almost be arrested. If Carlton actually got what he wanted I would have been cuffed years ago.


End file.
